1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved contacts arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial BUS (USB) is a widely used input/output interface adapted for many electronic devices, such as personal computers and related peripherals. Nowadays, USB-IF has published several specification editions for USB, and transmitting rate of USB has become higher and higher. As electronic industry develops, higher transmitting rate of USB based connection accessory is needed.
A USB 3.0 specification over USB 2.0 has been adopted for transmitting high speed data. A USB 3.0 connector has five additional contacts for high speed signal transmission. A USB 3.0 connector of Powered-B type has two lateral contacts, one of the two lateral contacts being a power contact, and the other one being a ground contact. The power contact can supply power for peripheral equipment connected with the USB 3.0 connector of Powered-B type, without the need of additional power supply. However, some electronic devices, such as game consoles, require a large current flow, making the power supply system of the electronic device unstable.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved contacts is desired to overcome the above problems.